


No need to be jealous

by mint404



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anyways, M/M, but its really not tho, dream and george like each other, dream gets jealous, dream really do be dramatic tho, george is a beast at soccer, honeslty this could in a way be taken platonically if u squint hard enough, i did not look this over because im tired so just bare with me, i tried my best lmao, karl works at the school newspaper, like i said, no beta we die like george in manhunts, no i do not ship them but i thought itd be fun to write-, self indulgence when it comes to the actual playing soccer scene, soccer au boiz, soccer au woooooo, sorry if my way of describing soccer sucks, thats ok i understand dream, they always meet at the concession stand for after school games, this is like 4000 words wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint404/pseuds/mint404
Summary: Dream works at the concession stand for home games. George plays on the High School soccer team. George and Dream always meet up to talk after home games or away games. But Dream gets jealous when George starts talking to someone elsedisclaimer: if they ever feel uncomfortable by any of the fics i write about them, i will gladly take it down !
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	No need to be jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So it just sounded fun to write. A bit of jealous Dream and kinda enjoying Dream being jealous George I guess. No I did not read over this because I'm tired. Though I did my best to make it make sense.  
> Ok this is really just me wanting to write a cool scene about soccer because I miss soccer but uh DNF I guess.  
> Have fun reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not ship them but I just had to OK? ok.

There was only three minutes left until the game was over. The two teams were neck and neck, everyone was on edge. Parents and friends were sitting quietly, waiting for a player to take it all the way to get the game winning goal. Dream watched at the fence besides the opposing team's goal, Roosevelt High School, with his concession stand workers, Sapnap and Wilbur, while Tubbo stayed behind peering out of the little shop making sure no one came, though he only had eyes on one person the whole time. 

George puts his hands on his knees and watches the right defense struggle to get the ball from the other team. He starts to shuffle down the field just in case #9 starts running down with the ball.

The game was about to end and nothing was going right. Every time he took the ball down the field and crossed it, his forwards, Wilbur and Eret would somehow fuck it up and either kick the ball over the goal or out of bounds. George felt bad for thinking those thoughts, but he couldn't help but feel like all his effort was for nothing. 

He was getting tired of running around everyone just for his forwards to put little effort and mess up and laugh about it like it was no big deal. He would be fine if they didn’t laugh at his work like it didn't mean anything, but they did. George focuses on the scene closely, watching Bad corner the player while he put his arms behind his head to get air circulating.

George watches Bad lift up his foot when #9 attempt to kick the ball down to forwards and watch it go out of bounds.

“Good, Bad.” George yelled. George then looked down the field and laid his eyes on Dream. Him and Dream have always been good friends since this year's football season. Though, over time, George had started growing a crush on the football player. Ever since Dream told him he was going to work at the concession stands for the season and summer, all he wanted to do was impress him. 

Dream waves his hands and gives George a thumbs up.

“Lets go, George!” Dream cheers.

“Yeah, get it, George!” Sapnap joins in.

George returns the thumbs up feeling a lot better than he did before. He hadn’t thought about Dream until he saw him there. His heart fluttered at the thought of Dream watching George play. 

George wanted nothing more than to just steal the ball himself and get the goal and show off to Dream and win. But he knew he had to be patient. 

After a few minutes of the ball staying on the right side, the ball was crossed to the middle. George stood beside his mark and waited for the ball to start falling somewhere near the net. Everyone watched the beautiful cross that was made. Tension was in the air.

George noticed that the ball was going to land in front of player #7 who was near the first post. He ran near the player and stole the ball, gliding past the players and getting into an open area. All time now slowed down for George. In that moment, many plans ran through his head. He looked around to look for routes and people to pass it to, then looked at the time.

A two minutes. 

He stepped on the ball and glanced at Dream, who was standing on the fence to get a closer look.

George then looked back at the field and quickly found a path. 

He starts to sprint down the right side of the field, heading towards the middle. Two players start to get on him from his sides, but he’s quick enough to run past them. He then pushes the ball from his left foot to start running to the left side lines. Although he wasn’t the strongest one out there, he knew his speed and skill would help him out. 

He enters an open area, still sprinting. He runs down the left sidelines as two players start running after him. The right defender is watching him waiting for the perfect time to strike, but George knew what he was doing. He quickly looks back, still running, to see if anyone was behind him. Luckily, they stopped chasing after him, so he only had a few more people to run past by.

He starts to slow down to make sure his opponent slows down with him. The other opponent stared him down like a snake, waiting for him to strike and take the ball. Though, George wouldn’t allow it. He gets a bit closer to him and fakes going to the right then kicks the ball between the guys legs and starts sprinting again. 

The whole crowd started going wild, though the noises sounded like they were underwater to George. As much as he wanted to pat himself on the back, he had to win a game for everyone. 

Dream, Sapnap, and Tubbo start freaking out over George’s meg to that dude. They start yelling ‘Go, George’ and ‘That’s our best friend’ at the fence. 

George then looks to his right to see another player start running towards him. So he stops until he’s there with him. The player starts looking at George, but not the ball. George starts to move the ball around teasing him. He starts jogging with the ball waiting for the guy to try and take it. It was like another snake waiting for the perfect moment to bite. But he knew the guy wasn’t going to take the ball.

He was looking at George and not the ball.

The man attempts to steal the ball, but George chops it to the right and then back to the left, then proceeds to run down towards the middle while the guy slips on the wet grass. 

Time slowed down for George again. His mind started to make up plans for going around a group of people. But then he remembered a game from Messi and how it looked like the same situation he was in. He knew he could zoom past them, it just took confidence. 

He then started to run past everyone until he was almost by the goal. Unfortunately the perfect opportunity to score was in a position where he could kick with his right. This could either be the greatest High School soccer play of the season or the most wasted one of the season.

But he knew it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

So he chops around one more player, landing him by the box, where two players stood, leaving an opening to score. He takes the chance and shoots the ball, aiming towards the right corner.

Everything stops. 

Everyone held their breaths.

Everyone stares at the flying ball. George slowly walks towards the goal just in case the ball doesn't get in. The goalie jumps for the ball, but is unsuccessful. Just barely touching it, the ball hits the bottom of the top post and gets in.

George’s mouth turns into an ‘o’ shape and gasps. He is bombarded by his teammates tackling him to the ground. 

They won the game 2-1. 

The only thoughts going through George’s head were ‘bragging rights’ and ‘this is going to be an incredible conversation to have with Dream.’

George limped out of the locker room with his sweats and school jacket, looking tired as ever. As he walked towards the cars and where the concession stands, his coach stopped him while having an arm around, what seemed to be, a journalist. 

Though he recognized him from somewhere... 

“Yes, it’s me Karl,” He says.  
“Oh, you work for the local newspaper?” George asks, pointing at the journalist's badge.

“Yeah! I have to write an article for the local and school newspaper, so do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” He asks.

In all honesty, he wanted to say no. His calves and feet were sore, and all he wanted to do was sit down and have Dream compliment him for the next 30 minutes or hour. 

But he reluctantly said yes to the man and his coach. The good part about it was that he was going to get colleges to possibly notice him and he wouldn’t be pulling Dream out of his work and have to be sneaky. The move towards the side of the side of the locker room doors and starts to ask him questions. 

While George was being interviewed, Dream looked around the area while giving the last few families and players their snacks. Normally George would have already met up with him and waited until the small line of people got their food and talked. 

“You don’t think he’d just ditch me, right Pandas?” He says, pouring cheese onto the nachos.

“Nah, he’s probably still changing or talking to his coach,” Sapnap replied, grabbing a soda from the cooler.

Dream lets out a huff and walks back to the window where the customer waits patiently and hands them their nachos. When they leave, he peeks his head out towards the locker rooms. 

“Yeah, no need to stress, big man,” Tubbo reassures while handing change back to a mom. “Now get me two nachos.” 

“Ok, Pandas, get him nachos,” He says, sticking his head out farther not caring what the people in line were thinking. 

“I’m so convinced you only signed up for this so you could talk to him,” Tubbo says.

“What, n-no” Dream says.

“We're having a talk about this, afterwards,” Sapnap mutters.

“I heard that,”

“That was the point,” 

Dream rolls his eyes. After a few more seconds, the people blocking his view finally get up and he lays his eyes on George. 

“There he is!” He says, grinning from ear to ear. Though, that only lasted a second when he realised he was talking to someone else. It had been awhile since he'd done that, but that was only after one game, and George hadn’t known he was working at the stand. Though, it hurt a lot more since he had a “tiny” crush on him.

The two leaned against a wall and were laughing. He lets out a sigh, biting his lip and places his feet back on the ground, feeling the second hand embarrassment. “Dude, he’s just talking to someone else, no big deal,” Sapnap says. 

“Yeah, I guess,” He says dragging his feet towards Sapnap.

He told himself to put a smile on his face and continue on. He started to tell himself to stop being selfish and let him have fun with others, but he couldn’t help be sad that the fun after game talks weren’t a priority to him, anymore. 

Dream truly doesn’t care who George talks to, but it still hurts him a bit.

Tubbo internally cringed, trying to put on a smile for the left over customers.

George had finished his last question with Karl, leaving more satisfied walking out than going in. 

“This was fun, thanks for interviewing me, man. We should talk more,” George says. He picks up his bag and gives a warm smile to the reporter. 

“Thanks. Yeah, Dream was right, you’re so cool to talk to,” Karl says, looking around the field. George was taken aback. He didn’t think Dream would be talking about him to other people.

“What’d you mean?” George asks.

“Well, me and Dream have been talking lately and you know he brought up you at some point in the convo and was recommending me to talk to you and stuff, I guess,” Karl says.

George feels his heart flutter again. He held back a smile, blushing in the process.

“What’d he say,” He asks.

“Well, I’d love to tell, but I’ve got to interview the coach,” Karl says, pointing at the coach who was talking to a parent. “But how ‘bout you go find out for yourself. He was peeking his head out looking for you a few minutes ago, anyways.” 

George blushed at the thought of Dream waiting for him. He cringed at himself, wondering how allowed himself to be wrapped around his finger like that.

“No problem, see you at school,” George says. 

George then starts speed walking towards the little stand where all the cars and people hung out. There seemed to be only one more family left, then he could have Dream all to himself.

He waves at his teammates and families, yelling good job to everyone he passed by. He then makes it to the place and heads to his usual spot.

When he got there, Dream wasn’t there. 

“Hey Tubster, where’s Dream?” George asks, looking around to only see Sapnap. He then waves to Sapnap.

“Um, he just finished and is heading home. I also told him to go get the car ready, since….yeah,” Tubbo says. George starts to speak but gets interrupted. “How was the game, by the way? I heard you made the game winning goal,” Tubbo asks, grabbing Twix for the last customer. 

George sporadically looks around for Dream’s car. 

“I’ll tell you about it in chemistry, now where’s his car?” He asks, frantically.

“Dude, chill. He’s my ride home, he’s just probably being dramatic and listening to sad music in the car or some shit. I’ll show you after I’m done cleaning up in here,” Sapnap reassures.

“Why would he be upset? And I want to look for him, now,” George says. 

Sapnap walks towards the window and peakes his head out, pointing in the direction of Dreams car. 

“Ugh, fine. He drove up that hill. He’s in the red Chevrolet on the left side. Like right where that red stop sign is, that area, and he saw that you were talking to some other guy and kind of got upset,” Sapnap says.

“Oh,” George said. Was Dream jealous of Karl… “Wait, don't you guys get here early? Why’d you park so far-”

“He kept getting nervous to turn into the right side of the parking lot and kept driving until he got the brilliant idea to park on the left side since there was barely anyone here at the time,” Sapnap says. 

“Interesting.” Was all George could say.

“Interesting, indeed,” Sapnap says.

“Anyways, continue about why he’s upset,”

“Well, he’s not mad that you’re talking to other people, so don’t get that idea. But he really takes those types of things to heart. I guess you could say he likes when things stay the same and keeping whatever it is traditional, if that makes sense..” Sapnap says.

“Uh…”

“What he means is that Dream is afraid that things aren’t going to be the same. It’s like going to a certain restaurant every year for christmas and then changing to a new one the next year, that’s never fun for people who like ‘tradition,’ ” Tubbo explains, sticking his head out of the other window.

“Don’t worry, he knows you can do whatever he wants. He just has to get used to change,” Sapnap says, handing George a pack of Starbursts. George didn’t want to seem like a jerk, but the thought of Dream being jealous made him somewhat happy. 

“I understand you guys, don't worry. Though, that wasn’t really my intention to hurt his feelings like that, honestly,” George says.

“It’s alright, dude,” Tubbo says. 

“No, it’s not alright,” He hears Tommy say. George whipps his head around to his players, Tommy and Wilbur, walking up to them. “Actually, I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

“Where have you guys been?” George asks.

“Also, closing time, boys. Missed you chance,” Tubbo says. 

“Fuck you,” Tommy says, making him and Tubbo laugh. “We had to put our stuff up and I was waiting for Wilbur to get done from an Interview.” 

They all give a sarcastic, big round of applause to Wilbur.

“Also, Where’s big D, crying or something?” Tommy asks. Tubbo and Sapnap attempt to hold back stifles.

“You know, the chances of that are currently not that low, in all honesty,” Tubbo says, making Sapnap and Tommy laugh.

“Oh, shit. Why are you guys just standing here letting him?” Wilbur asks.

“Well, we have to clean up the place and it’s good to give him space, it’s lowkey dramatic as well. We’re all going to be laughing about it tomorrow, anyways” Sapnap says.

“Well, that’s... fucked up,” George says. 

“Don’t worry, once you talk to him, he’ll make a joke about this day. I’ve known him for about 5 years, trust me, he’ll be fine. Plus, I’ll actually talk to him and make sure he’s okay even after ya’ll make up,” Sapnap says.

“You really like seeing your friends in pain, don’t you, Sapnap,” Tommy asks,, giving him a look of disappointment.

“Shut the fuck up, child, no I don’t,” Sapnap bites back.

“Me? A child? I’m literally a Freshman,” Tommy yells.

George rolls his eyes as they start to bicker. 

Wilbur steps toward George and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what happened, but I know Dream is a sensitive guy, which is okay, so be sure to be nice when talking to him,” Wilbur says to George.

“Why wouldn’t he be nice to him, doesn’t he like him or some shit?” Tommy butts in.

George feels his eyes widen, the blood rush to his cheeks.

“W-what, no?” George says, hugging himself. “That’s such a stupid accusation.”

Everyone goes silent, staring at George in disbelief.

“You know, you doing all of...that doesn’t help your case at all,” Tubbo says.

George ignores Tubbo and steps toward Tommy. “Where’d you hear about that? Is it going around school? My parents can’t and shouldn’t know, they’ll kick me out of the exchange program-” 

WIlbur steps in, grabbing both of George’s hands, making him put them behind his head.

“Breath, man. They’re not going to find out. You’ll have more time with Dream, don’t worry,” Wilbur says, reassuringly. 

“The wattpad really does write itself, huh?” Tubbo states.

“Yeah, this feels like some girl is writing an angsty jealousy fic around two youtubers that don’t mind being shipped that’s currently being written at 3 in the morning just to feel something because they miss soccer and the idea of a soccer au just felt so right, doesn’t it?” Tommy asks.

“Agreed,” They all said in unison. 

After George calmed down, he decided it was time to talk to Dream.

After venturing up the tiny hill, he comes across the red chevrolet. He starts to get nervous once he sees Dream. He sat in the driver's seat scrolling, most likely, Twitter. He takes a deep breath out and knocks on the window.

Dream took a deep breath when he saw George standing at his window. He had a look of stress on his face, which it shouldn’t be. Dream started to think he was the reason he was looking stressed and started to feel bad.

‘Good job, dude, should have just acted like everything was ok, but instead you pull this shit, again’ Dream tells himself. He hated when he would get upset easily, but he couldn’t help it. That was just in his character, though he knew his character could use a bit of work in that aspect.

In all actuality, though, he was surprised George came to find him. He honestly hoped that George would just hang out with Sapnap and all of this would be forgotten by tomorrow or next game and he would be much better at handling his jealousy issues. 

But of course he had to be all dramatic about it and walk off and mope around. 

Dream couldn’t just let George stand there any longer and unlocks the door. He stares at him and nods in the direction of the passenger's seat. George finally understands the context clues and runs around to sit next to him.

Dream planned on not mentioning anything about his jealousy and made up a thousand excuses as to why he was in here. 

When George entered the car, they made a few hi’s, then sat in silence while “Pacify Her” by Melanie Martinez played.

Dream didn’t have to tell him how he felt, the music did for him. And boy maybe he was more upset than he thought. He knew he was upset, but he didn’t think he’d want to pacify poor Karl Jacobs. He was starting to doubt him and Karls friendship.

Dream quickly stopped the music when George looked at him strangely. 

“Hey, sorry, I was just really into the song,” Dream says., though he was doing a poor job at hiding his nerves. “What do you want?” Dream internally cringes at the words that came out of his mouth. He knew that would affect George, but he said it anyway. “I mean, how was the game…”

Dream was stuck in a limbo. On one hand, he loved that George came to see him and talk to him instead of just talking to Sapnap and Tubbo. On the other hand, he felt awful for feeling so jealous and felt selfish, he just wanted him to leave and forget about all of this.

George sat there a bit stunned. Though, he kept keeping in mind that he was just jealous and that he really does want him there. At least, he hoped he did.

“What do you mean ‘what do I want?’ I came to talk to you. You weren’t there when I wanted to meet up with you,” He says, in a sad manner. George cringed at himself, he shouldn’t be doing this to Dream, but he is anyways. Though, there was truth to that, he did miss meeting up with him. “I was excited and now the mood kind of feels weird.”

They sit in silence staring at each other.

Dream starts to wonder if he should come clean. There was really no getting out of this situation. He knew he was upset. Dream took a deep breath and started to speak.

“Ok, let’s just resolve this awful tension we got going,” Dream starts. “Ok, I wasn’t at the place because...I saw you talking to Karl and I kind of got...jealous…” Dream lets out. 

George started to smile. At least the man didn’t hate him for any other thing.

“Oh come on now. Why would you get jealous…” George asks, trying to hold back giggles. Although he hated Dream upset, he liked that he wanted him all to himself, as well.

“I just...like the thing we got going,” Dream then realizes how it sounds and looks at George. “Not like that, I mean, I just...like watching the games on the fence with Sapnap and Tubbo for the last 10 minutes of the game, then working while talking to you. I like that you come straight to me after taking off your cleats and stuff. I guess I was overthinking and just thought that was going to change, I guess. And you’ll maybe...prefer Karl over me soon…”

George stared at Dream in awe. 

“You aren’t obligated to come talk to me or anything, that’s just what went through my mind. But I’m kind of happy you came to see me. But I hope I didn't, like, ruin your day or anything,” Dream says.

George starts to feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“Dream, you’re my best friend. No matter who I talk to, I would never just replace you like that,” George says. “Also, he was a journalist. I kind of had to get interviewed by him..”

George witnessed Dream's mouth drop at his words. “Oh my God,” he says, putting his hands on his face.

“I feel slightly stupid,” He says.

George rolls his eyes. “It’s ok.”

Dream looks back at George. 

He thinks about the other thing he said. Normally George struggles to let out his feelings, but him saying those out loud to him made him feel as though he was comfortable to say those things around him.

“Wait, you consider me a best friend?” Dream asks.

“Of course, I do,” George says. Dream smiles at that.

“That’s...cool,” Dream says, still smiling at him.

“Look, let's agree that we both had a right to be a little upset and that we need to work on jealousy issues...” George says.

“Agreed. But honestly, this is all my fault and I’m...sorry….”

“Aw, you apologized. You never apologize, you really care about me” George says.

“Shut up, I always apologize...” They both chuckle after that. “Do you accept it, though?” Dream asks. George puts his hands on his chin and pretends to think.

“Of course, I do, idiot,” George says, smiling at Dream.

They sat smiling at each other. He wanted nothing more than to be around Dream, but he still hadn’t got the courage to ask him out. But he thought that now would be the right time to talk somewhere other than here. 

As much as Dream was a flirt, he knew he wasn’t able to make the first move. He was always too nervous of making things go wrong around George.

“So, you want to talk about the game at the benches or do you just want to go home because it’s totally understandable-”

“Dream,” George stops him. This was his moment. He had a feeling that asking him to hang out somewhere else was a risk, but he really wanted to talk to him without teammates around. He knew he could do it, all it took was a little confidence. “Let’s go out to Denny’s and t-talk. I’m tired of having to hold back on certain conversations because they're around. It’ll be my treat,” George finally says.

A smile slowly forms around Dream’s face.

“Who knew you’d be so bold in this relationship,” Dream says. 

George starts to blush and looks away. Dream lets out a chuckle and pulls out his phone. He texts Sapnap wondering if he could get a ride from someone else. Luckily, Wilbur was able to take him home, so it was all good. Dream turns the car all the way on and gives George the aux.

“Anything you want, George.” Dream says. 

“Anything?” George asks, quirking up his eyebrow.

“Yep, also this is my treat. You just won the game winning goal. No way I’m making you pay,” Dream lets out. As they started driving out, they started to bicker about who was going to pay.

It was an eventful day, afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this AU. I might write more soccer AU's cause I really like writing fun soccer scenes <3  
> Have a good day !


End file.
